


Just A Little Bruise

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Michael-centric, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given by: escapeddaydreams - Ah ot6 michael centric michael gets injured on lazer team and the boys over reacting and just fluff comfort </p><p>Changed it up slightly, but I still hope you enjoy it. ;w;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr, where I originally posted it.  
> http://bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com/

“Michael, we have to tell them.”

“No, no we don’t. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“You have a gnarly bruise on your back! And you’re sore and banged up to hell! How is that not a big deal?”

Michael and Gavin had spent all of the past few days with Burnie and the others working on Lazer Team. They had barely been home at all during the time, and if so it was when the guys were out or asleep. And today, during one of the scenes, Michael had gotten hurt.

They were out in a field at night, filming the scene when they found the alien crash. Michael had tripped and hit his back on a large rock. It wasn’t hurt too severely, but it left Michael sore and bruised to hell, and Gavin wasn’t lying when he said that it looked gnarly. It happened yesterday and it was already some nasty looking mix of colors.

Michael kept saying he was fine and not to worry, but fine or not it looked worse than it was. Gavin wanted to tell the others, not letting them find out by accident and assume the worse when they ask why they hadn’t said anything about it.

“We need to tell them Michael. They’re going to find out eventually. We do kind of live with them.” Gavin tried to reason with his boy the whole ride home, and still have gotten no where with him as they pull up into the driveway. Michael was a string of groaning as he turned off the car and got out.

“Gav, all that’s going to do, is get them all worked up over nothing. It’s just going to make them walk around me like I’m made of glass, and want to do everything for me. It’s just a bruise, I’m fine.” Gavin just folded his arms and gave Michael a stern look, and it actually did look hard and true, and not goofy like usual.

“Fine! If it’ll make you fucking happy, I’ll tell them before the night is over.”

“You promise?” Michael just sighed as he closed the car door.

“Yes, I promise. Now can we just go inside? I just want to fucking crash on the couch right now.” Gavin stared him down for a moment longer before his usual grin coming back in its place.

“Of course love!”

As the two entered the room, they were immediately greeted with a loud commotion coming from the kitchen. Walking further inside, they could see Ray looking into the other room from the end of the couch, Ryan was standing at the kitchen entrance, and they couldn’t see Jack or Geoff so they could only assume they were in the kitchen. None of them seemed to hear the front door open and close, too busy with whatever the fuck was going on in the other room. Daring to see what all the hullabaloo was about, Michael and Gavin walked over to see what was going on.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Gavin asked as he walked over to Ray. Ray jumped a bit, proving that they hadn’t notice them coming home.

“Oh shit, you guys are here early.” He said. “Uh, well, we wanted to make a kind of special dinner for you guys. You know, since its been a long fucking time since you guys have really been home." 

As Gavin and Ray talked amongst themselves, Michael was looking towards the kitchen, or at least trying to. The way Ryan was standing he could barely see past him. He walked up to the gent and tapped him on the shoulder before nudging him out of the way.

"You guys are making such a racket, we could hear you from the front door. What the fuck is-”

Before Michael wasn’t even to get all what he wanted to say out, for a big slosh of something hit him square good in the chest. Everyone who saw it happen let out a highly audible gasp as they watched Michael just freeze, staring blankly at what was apparently a large brown mess on him. Gavin and Ray heard what happened and where now peaking into the kitchen from behind Ryan. Michael closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, trying his damn hardest not to start yelling ‘what the fuck did you assholes just splash on me?!’.

“Holy shit Michael, I’m so sorry!” Geoff was the first to say something.

“I told you, not to try juggling a million things!” Ok, that was Jack. “I told you to let me take the marinade, but no.”

“Oh fuck off, so I spilled some of it, it was just an accident. I said I was sorry.” Jack just groaned as he pinched the bridge under his glasses.

“Let’s just clean this all up, this was suppose to be a happy dinner.” Ryan intervened. “Here, Michael give me your shirt, I’ll go throw it in the wash and grab you a new one.” Michael huffed out a long breath as he slumped his shoulders.

“Yeah sure.” He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to pull off his shirt. Wait, pull of his shirt.

“Michael wait!” Gavin pushed past Ryan but by time he got to Michael it was too late, and he was shucking off his shirt, and reaching out to hand it to Ryan. There were four sharp intakes of breath as they all saw what Gavin was trying to stop.

“Here you go Rye- Why is everyone staring at me?” The brunette questioned as he looked around the room to everyone. Everyone but Gavin had a distraught expression, Gavin being the odd man out and having his hand over his eyes.

“Michael, what the fuck happened to your back?!” Geoff was first to say something.

“My back? Oh, I just took a little tumble when out filming yesterday.”

“A little tumble? Michael your back has more colors to it than a fucking rainbow.” Michael nervously scratched the back of his neck, Gavin walking over to stand at his side.

“Well, hope you’re happy now Gav, they know.” The Jersey boy mumbled. Everyone got quiet again, just standing still as they watched Michael’s movements. No one say or did anything for a moment, until Ray past by Ray to walk over to his Lads.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s a little sore, but for the most part, no. I’m fine, really.” Michael met Ray’s eyes, offering a small smile. Hearing that was like defusing a mine, for the Gents all deflated as they saw that Michael was truly fine.

“Here, why don’t you three go relax in the living room? Geoff and I will finish up with dinner and you guys can tell us all about what happened while you’ve been gone.” Jack offered with his warm smile.

“Yeah, you guys go chill. I’ll go throw this upstairs, grab Michael a new shirt, and join you in a bit.” Ryan said before going off to do just that. Gavin busted out into a big grin as he slung his arms around both Ray and Michael.

“Come on Lads! Let’s go play a bout of Worms!”

“Yeah, what do you say Michael?”

“Sure, sounds top.”

And from that point on, no one really mentioned the giant bruise on Michael’s back. Aside from being careful when hugging and cuddling, no one acted any different around Michael. Proving all his crazy thoughts from before out and into the garbage. Instead, Michael was nothing but full of laughs, love and a total Worms beat down on Gavin, all throughout the night.


End file.
